lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
2018
This is a list of events related to LordStarscream100's films that took place or will take place in 2018. Major Events *''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master'' will be released. *The Machine of Munich Film Series concludes with a third installment. January *January 3: The full movie for Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution is released, with Scott having spent a week cutting the film from 231 minutes to 102 minutes. *January 19: Demolition of the Sonoco Paper Mill's smokestacks takes place. The mill was used for filming parts of Creepy Guy 4 and Bread's Crumbs 4, while the smokestacks appeared in The Machine of Munich and its sequel. *January 25: Collector1100 resigns from the cast of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, in which he was set to return as Dareth for a third time. He had been a part of Scott's Ninjago series since 2013. February *February 1: The scores for Thrill of the Hunt and The Downingtown Gates of Hell are released. *February 2: A third and final Machine of Munich film is announced, with Josh Nedved, Steven Rizzo and Josh Reiner set to return. *February 3: The Machine of Munich III is set to be filmed and released in May 2018. *February 4: The Super Bowl TV Spot for Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master is released. *February 15: Douglas Garthwaite is cast as Eyezor and Wrayth in Age of the Golden Master. *February 16: Will LaTorre joins the cast of The Machine of Munich III. *February 18: The lines for the voice actors in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master are completely organized, and ready to be sent out. *February 26: Scott Pincus is confirmed to return as Sketch Penzil in The Machine of Munich III, making him the only character to appear in all three installments. *February 27: No More Smiling is announced, with the release of the film's official trailer. March *March 2: Filming for No More Smiling begins, with Michael Robinson, Kyle Carozzi, Jacob Huber and Luke Johnson filming cameos for the project. *March 5: The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods is announced, and set for release on April 26, 2019. Austin Brinser, Alex Fanelli, Russell Parkinson and Michael Behrenshauser are also confirmed to star in the film. *March 7: Gabe Sagherian and Michael Behrenshauser are cast in No More Smiling. *March 8: Austin Brinser is cast in No More Smiling. *March 14: No More Smiling is released, and screened in Scott's film class. *March 20: Jack Morris, who stars as Cole Hence in Scott's Ninjago series, is announced to be stepping away from voice acting due to personal changes in his life. He will still star in Age of the Golden Master. *March 29: Gabe Sagherian and Austin Brinser are added to the cast of The Machine of Munich III. *March 30: Scriptwriting for the No More Smiling sequel (unannounced up to this point) begins. April *April 2: No More Smiling: Chapter II is officially announced as Scott's next college film project. *April 5: Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser and Michael Behrenshauser are confirmed to return for No More Smiling: Chapter II. The same day, the cast members for Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master received their lines. *April 7: Filming for No More Smiling: Chapter II begins, with Alex Fanelli joining the film's cast; Gabe Sagherian and Michael Behrenshauser are also present for filming. *April 11: Rob O'Dwyer resigns from the cast of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master due to obligations with other projects; he was set to voice Master Chen. *April 20: Ryan Grier is cast in a major role in No More Smiling: Chapter II. *April 25: No More Smiling II's trailer is released; the film is also retitled to No More Smiling II: Redemption. May *May 3: Filming for No More Smiling II wraps. *May 5: No More Smiling II: Redemption is released. *May 14: Trevor Boyce is cast in The Machine of Munich III. *May 31: Filming for The Machine of Munich III begins. June *June 1: The AP Team, a short film that received an obscure release in 2016, is re-released. Ryan Bowman, Gabe Sagherian, Eric Gorbaty, Chris Lombardo and Zion Figueroa star in the film. *June 4: Filming for The Machine of Munich III wraps. *June 7: The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III is released, concluding the series. *June 20: JobbytheHong is cast as Master Chen in Age of the Golden Master, replacing Rob O'Dwyer, who resigned from the role in April. *June 27: The scores for No More Smiling and No More Smiling II: Redemption are released. July *July 10: R&D is cast as Dareth in Age of the Golden Master, replacing Collector1100, who resigned from the role in January. Unconfirmed Dates *''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master'' will begin airing on YouTube. *The eighth Pizza No Come film will be released. Category:2018 Storyline Category:Years Category:Events